Through the eyes of a demon
by rose-yao
Summary: Scotland meets a lonely girl named Annemarie, and he starts to fall for her. Little does he know that she is a demon princess that has lost her memory.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when I awoke from a slumber that seemed to last for days. I started to panic. I didn't know where I was or who I am. Just then a door behind me opens. I turn around just to see a man walking towards me.

"So you've awoken have you." Said the man bending down to look at me in the eye. I backed into the wall feeling a sharp pain in my right arm. I then jumped up and ran out of the room. I looked around not knowing what to do.

"So the sleeping beauty is now awake."Said someone from behind me. I turn to see an albino grinning like an idiot. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLE! GO AWAY!" I yell as I somehow put up a dark wall around myself. I turn on my heals and ran until I met a wall face first. " Ow...wit how...oh yeah..." I said face palming myself with my right arm feeling the sharp pain again. I sigh trying to take down the wall but failing miserably.

"Annemarie where are you going?" Asked the man that was in the room I was in before. I started to panic again remembering that name from somewhere. Just then I managed to break the wall and run out of the house. I was terrified and decided to just keep running, not caring that I wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I ran for three days nonstop until I ran into someone. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." I said between breaths.I was still panicking at the same time do to the fact that I was still on unfamiliar territory.

" Its ok,aru" Said the person that I ran into. I looked up at the person seeing that he had a smile on his face. He also had a panda on his back which made me giggle. That made him smile even more. "Where's your mother,aru?" He asked making me stop giggling and stare at him. "Mother? I don't recall ever having a mother." I said my smile fading until I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. " Ow ow ow" I wined looking over to see the man let go of my shoulder. " Sorry,aru. are you ok,aru?" He asked seeming rather worried. " I'm not to sure myself." I said looking down at my bare feet that are now stained with blood.

" Why aren't you wearing any shoes, aru?" The man asked looking at my blood stained feet. " Well I sorta ran for three days nonstop from these people I don't know that where really terrifying." I said looking up at him wondering why I hadn't run away by now. " Oh, well that's not good,aru. If you want you can stay with me,aru." He said smiling again. I looked at him but then nodded yes. After the men finished his shopping we went to his house. " Oh yeah,aru my name is Yao Wang or china as some call me,aru." Said the man. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. " Um well I'm not sure but I think my name is Annemarie." I said remembering the name I was called three days ago.

"China your home, DA!" Yelled a little boy who seemed to be younger than me. "How was... um who's this, DA?" Asked the boy looking at me as if i wasn't human. "This is Annemarie,aru. Annemarie this is Russia,aru." Said china looking worried about me once more. I hide behind china for protection. " Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked quietly but loud enough for both Russia and china to hear. "Like what,da?" Asked Russia who was now being extremely rude.

"Like I'm not human." I said shyly. He seemed amused by what I said. "Because your not human, da." Said Russia laughing. I look at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" I asked wanting to know what I was. "I mean your a demon, da." He said now seeming pissed. I decided to hide more behind china. "Not only that but your a country as well,da" he said grabbing my right arm. "Ow ow ow, that hurts. Let go." I said again somehow putting up a dark wall making Russia let go of my arm.

"You should go now Russia,aru." China said right when a small boy around my age came into the room. I looked at the boy as he looked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Annemarie's pov)

Looked away from the boy just in time to see Russia leave the house. I sighed as the dark wall came down. The boy walked over to me with confusion and worry in his eyes. "Japan this is Annemarie, aru. And Annemarie this is Japan, aru." China said before going into the kitchen to start on dinner. Japan turned right when a girl that looked to be about a year younger came in. " kiku how many times do I have to tell you to start on your homework right when you get home." Said the girl as she seemed to be interested by a book she was reading.

I turned in the direction that china went in but didn't move. I felt the sharp pain in my arm again but just as fast as it came it was gone. I looked down at my arm that was wounded not even five minutes ago and now it's healed. I was confused until a girl came out of the kitchen.

"How do you feel Annemarie?" Said the girl. I was shocked that the girl knew me. "Yeah but who are you?" I asked shyly. I was extremely confused at this point. I didn't know who this person was or how they knew me. "That's good. And I'm your younger sister,hehe." Said the girl. I blinked in dis belief because I had no idea I had a sister. Or a mother in that case.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl. "Hmmm. Oh right my name is Marianne." Said the girl who now had a huge grin on her face. "Oh well nice to meet you Marianne." I said putting on a small smile for her. I was still confused beyond belief. I didn't know Marianne that well so I didn't know how to act around her.

I had been at chinas house for a week now and he thought it was time for me to. Attend school. Only thing is all the schools near chinas isn't accepting new students. So he enrolled me in the same school as Hong Kong and south Vietnam. I was scared of attending a school that is out in Scotland.

"You'll be fine Annmarie, trust me." South Vietnam said giving me a reassuring smile. I was really scared to be going to a school. I don't exactly like talking or meeting new people. I sighed as I reached the doors of my new school.

"You look lost lass. Do you need someone to show you around?" Said a voice from behind me making me jump. I turned around to see a boy with red hair and green eyes looking at me with a smirk. I noticed that he was about the same age as me."umm...n-n...yes p-please." I said stuttering because I'm not used to talking to people. He smiled at this then looked at the schedule in my hands. "Oh you have the same classes as me." Said the boy. ."oh is that weird?i was also wondering what your name is." I asked sweetly but curiously.

"It's not weird it's cool. Oh and my name is allister but everyone calls me Scotland." Said the boy. "Ummm...ok. Hmmm...allister...why does that sound so formillier?" I said thinking for a minute. " well we should get to class now shouldn't we, lass." Said Scotland smiling. I nodded and followed him to our class.

It's been five hours since then and I was on my way to my last class. When I arrived I saw that south Vietnam was there. I sighed and walked in and sure enough Scotland came in right after me. "Well I don't know about anyone else but I can't wait to hear Annemarie sing." Said Scotland with a smile. "Ummm...what are you trying to say allister?" I asked nervously. " oh you didn't know all new students that have this class have to sing in front of everyone?" Allister asked a bit shocked.

"good afternoon children." Exclaimed the teacher as she walked in. "Oh I see we have a new little star in the mix. Will you please sing for us?" Asked the teacher. "Um...sure." I said shyly. I wasn't used to singing in front of people. Scotland dragged me to the front of the class. "Ok then. What song will you sing for us today ms. Mesa?" Asked the teacher. I smiled as I thought of the song I loved but couldn't remember who thought it to me. "Um I'd like to sing lullaby of a stormy night." I said shyly. "Ok you may began ." Said the teacher. I nodded and started to sing.

"Little child, be not afraid.

The rain pounds harsh against the grass.

Like an unwanted stranger.

There is no danger.

I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid.

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash.

Illuminate you tearstained face.

I am here tonight.

And I hope someday you'll know

That nature is so.

This same rain that draws you near me.

Falls on rivers and land.

And forests and sand.

Makes the beautiful world you see in the morning.

Little child, be not afraid.

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon.

And its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams.

I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid.

The wind makes creatures of our trees and branches to hands.

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know that nature is so.

This same rain that draws you near me.

Falls on rivers and land.

And forests and sand.

Makes the beautiful world you see in the morning.

For you know, once even I was a little child

And I was afraid.

But a gentile someone always came.

To dry all my tears.

Trade sweet sleep for fears.

And to give a kiss goodnight.

Well now I'm grown and these years have shown.

Rain's a part of how life goes.

But it's late and it's dark.

So I'll hold you tell your frightened eyes do close.

And I hope that you'll know that nature is so.

This same rain that draws you near me.

falls on rivers and land.

Forests and sand.

Makes the beautiful world you see in the morning.

Everything's fine in the morning.

The rain will be gone in the morning.

But I'll still be here in the morning."

I sang is a sweet and soft voice. After I finished everyone clapped and looked shocked at the same time. I blushed shyly.

After class I walked home with south Vietnam and Hong Kong. They where going on and on about how beautifully I sing. I just blushed at what they where saying. When we got home Hong Kong showed everyone the recording he took while I was singing.

Everyone phrased my singing skills except North Korea. "Wow your terrible at singing as well who would of known." Said North Korea every time I saw him. I started to believe him. I decided never to sing again. I dropped my last class and waited by the school pool tell school let out.

(Scotland's pov)

Well one day Annemarie , me, and North Korea were by the school pool. They both knew I couldn't swim. Well North Korea seeing as he didn't like Annemarie he pushed her into the pool. I panicked and jumped in after her. As soon as we where out of the pool I punched North Korea then took her to the nurses office.

I was worried about her a lot and found myself falling in love with her. I didn't know a why or when I started feeling this way towards her. 'She's my best friend I can't tell her. If she doesn't feel the same way it might end our friendship. What do I do.' I thought as the nurse looked Annemarie over.

The nurse came back with Annemarie behind her. "I will excuse her and her family from all other classes."the nurse said clicking away on her computer. I sighed and looked over at Annemarie and noticed she was shivering. I decided to tack off my jacket and hand it to her.

(Annemarie's pov)

i looked at allister as her handed me his jacket.'he must have seen me shiver.' I thought taking his jacket and putting it on. It fit me like a dress but I didn't care I was warm in the jacket. It even had his sent. I giggled at this. "Thank you allister. For everything." I said turning to face him. "Your welcome. Oh and you can keep that jacket. Ok." He said just as my family came in. "Hey are you ok annemarie?" Hong Kong asked all but running over to me and giving me a hug. "Yeah. Sorry for making you guys leave school eairly because I fell into the school pool." I said returning hong kongs hug.

after about three hours of walking we all got home.I was still socking wet. Hefty you guys are home early and why are you socking wet Annemarie?" Asked china. I sighed and told him what happened. Then I left to go take a bath.

(South Vietnam's pov)

After Annemarie left to take a bath the phone rang. I went to answer it. "Hello?" I asked answering it. "Hi. It's me Scotland. How's Annemarie? I'm worried sick about her." The person on the other end of the line Said. "Scotland. She's fine. Also if you and North Korea where there when she fell into the pool how did she fall in?" I asked Him concerned. "Oh well north korea pushed her in. Also I'm glad she's ok." Scotland said after letting out a breath of relief. "What!?" I yelled into the phone. Apperintly North Korea heard our conversation and ended the call. "Hey why did you do that Hyung Soo?" I yelled at him clearly inraged.

china came in at that moment to see what was going on. "Hey what's going on in here, aru?" China asked not liking all the yelling. I sighed and turned to him. "It seems that Annemarie didn't fall in the schools pool. Hyung Soo pushed her in." I said before north Korea covered my mouth. China looked upset at this and started to yell at North Korea. We all knew that he didn't like Annemarie but to go this far was just mean. Just then Annemarie came in and looked lost in her thoughts.

(Annemarie's pov)

~flash back~

"Annemarie! Are you listening. Hello earth to Annemarie anyone there?" said a boy that was clearly trying to get my attention. I looked up to see my best friendHuh oh um sorry Jonathan I sorta spaced out again." I said not adding the part about me getting bullied at school by my younger brother Russia. "Lit me guess you are getting bullied by Ivan again?" Jonathan asked. I sighed and nodded. "Sometimes I wish my powers would come in already." I said a bit sadly. " don't worry I bet that they will..." Was all he could say before my older brother Seth interrupted.

"Annemarie I need to tell you something." He said with an urgent tone in his voice. "What is it Seth?" I asked worried that it had to do with Marianne. Seth sighed and took a deep breath. "Dad is leaving and he's taking me with him. I'm sorry but we're leavening tomorrow." Seth said before taking off. I looked over at Jonathan with tears in my eyes. He came over to me and gave me a hug. He was always there for me ever since we first met.

~end of flashback~

i haven't even realized that I had been crying until I felt someone giving me a hug. I started to panic but the realized that it was just south Vietnam. I started to calm down enough to regain my act of stableness. As soon as I was released from south Vietnam I went back to my room.

~two weeks later during vacation~

it was finally vacation time and I had figured out where the boy named Jonathan lived. I watched the door waiting want china to get home so i could ask to go to Jonathan's house. Just then the Door opened and sure enough it was china. I jumped to my feet and walked over to him. "China can I please go over to a friends house today since it is vacation?Please." I asked almost bagging.

China thought for a moment then said yes. I went to my room and got ready Yao leave. I was excited to find out who I was. As I got ready china yelled from the kitchen that I could stay the weekend over at a friends house if I wanted to. That just brought a smile to my face. I giggled and packed some extra clothes. When I was ready I went to the kitchen to lit china know I was off.

after about five hours of walking and slightly running I reached my destination. I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Soon after the door opened to revile the boy that I saw in the flashback two weeks ago. I gulped and then took my chances. "um hi Jonathan" I said shyly not wanting to get yelled at. The boy looked at me and the fought me in a tight hug. I was a bit imbarised and was blushing. he put me down and asked if I wanted to come inside. I just nodded not trusting my voice.

"It's been a while Annemarie. Where have you been?" The boy asked with a smile. It was now or never. "Well to tell you the truth I'm not sure who I am." i said with a sigh. The boy just looked at me before calling his brother in. "Hey Eric could you come I here for a second?" The boy yelled. Just as a extremely hot guy walks out of a room without a shirt on.

* * *

**_sorry for the cliffhanger. It's like 12:46 pm where I'm at so this is chapter two. I hope you enjoy reading this as I did writing it. Also please comment._**


End file.
